


Good Omens - Neutral Earth

by reddandelion21



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fandom, Sequel, good omens - Freeform, ineffable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddandelion21/pseuds/reddandelion21
Summary: Crowley got what he always wanted the most, his freedom.Aziraphale has lost his purpose.Now, both fugitives from Heaven and Hell, their agreement has changed:Stay out of each other's way,Lend the hand when needed,and keep each other alive!With a little unexpected twist, Aziraphale and Crowley will have to do all necessary to keep themselves, the young Adam and the earth as safe as possible.





	Good Omens - Neutral Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Its been taking me a few months to do this, a little bit unsure to publish, to be honest.  
After I saw the TV and read the book in several languages, I have the need to know what was next to come, so, my imagination took place and I decide to write a sequel about what I would love to see next.  
I made a few changes to give some base to my argument and helped develop more of the ideas and the story.  
I hope - you don't hate it- you like and enjoy it.  
This is the first part of a long story if you want more, give me Kudo and I will continue weekly the storyline, right?
> 
> Love,
> 
> Me!

Small female figure seats nervously, probably because of the speed the car she was on were about 120 miles per hour in a very narrow road, the shape next to her, taller, with the bright red head and dark glasses, turn around and saw her.

‘Are you ok?’

She saw him gloomed. ‘I’m not sure, I mean, this change is so unexpected, I don’t know what happened to me? I’m not myself, I don’t recognise me.’ She said in the time was exploring her face in the mirror on the car sun visor. 

After a short silence, the motor of the car roared and took a close turn at a high speed.

‘CROWLEY!! CROWLEY! She squeaks! Look! You are going at 120 kph! This is a rural road, what a coming to a tractor, or horse, or a sheep appears on the road?! This is insane!’ She said rapidly. ‘Anyway, why you are coming through this road?’

‘Ok, ok’, said Crowley, when he was decreasing is speed,’ I thought you were in a hurry, I came through this road because was the shortest way’

‘What if this is permanent? What I’m going to do? The bookshop? I have not much idea about human female behaviour, I can’t remember the last time even, what if I do something stupid and I get discover myself? Said very concerned’.

Crowley moves with the mouth, thinking about it, it’s not like the angel was the proper macho archetype, he always was very soft, well-mannered and refined, very ga-ish in the mortal opinion, how on earth that would even bother him?! Anyway, at this point, humans don’t bother much about it. 

‘Just be yourself’ he said, this was the truth. 

‘Oh, thank you, do you think, could it work? said smiling. 

‘You are going to be ok’  
‘So, here we are’, said Crowley, stopping suddenly in the meantime he was parking the car nearby a semi-detached house. ‘The antichrist house are we going in?’ 

Five days after the Armageddon

The angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley have been celebrating the last few days, a few dinners out and a considerable amount of alcohol. Cheering over what they believed was their victory.

Aziraphale was sitting in the red couch that was at Crowley's apartment, Crowley, he was sitting in the floor next to the sofa, with a wine bottle that doesn’t seem to end.  
‘So, Let’s recall again, what happened after the threw you at the bath?’ asked Crowley. 

‘I started to splash water around’, ha-ha, their faces!’ There were completely petrified’.

‘Hastur?’ ask again.

‘He couldn’t believe it! He started to say that I, well, you, were bluffing, I got a little scared, what if he discovers the truth? but Beelzebub quite asked the rest to go out of the room, it was a relief.’

Crowley started to laugh.

‘After came Michael, I’ve to admit that at this point I felt ridiculously pleased, oh! his face!’ Aziraphale laughed as well.

‘Right?, heaven was having such an amazing time when I was up there. Don't know, with that fire on, I felt a little bit tempted to give him a little of their own medicine.’

‘What do you mean? Fired them? That would destroy them!’

‘I’m not going to miss them, you are not going to miss them. I should get rid of them’

‘No! No! No, no, no, no!! What is wrong with... ‘Aziraphale was about to finish the sentence but he remembered that Crowley was a demon! This is the kind of things that flourished from a demon's mind now and often. ‘Oh, yes’, he said for himself, that was a confirmation to his own thoughts, but Crowley listened.

So, you are agreed?

‘No! I meant to...' he stopped, wasn’t worthy to explain more. 'I meant it No, I said No! Crowley, right?!’

Crowley did a gesture with the mouth, It was funny to see Aziraphale fuming sometimes.

It was a silence for a moment.

‘It would be delightful to see their faces again, the next I see them…’. He though on his own words. ‘Oh dear, I think I’ve lost my job!’ He said worried.

‘It's not like I've got a promotion, isn't?’ said Crowley.

‘What supposed I’m going to do know? This changes all things.’

‘Just have your life! Live it! do wherever you want to do and not getting worried about receiving rude notes or give them further memos, that’s it, the end of an ERA’ said placidly emphasizing the last word.

‘Crowley, I don’t think this would work like that. They probably will give me any kind of sanction?’

‘Sanction? I'm sure they already jump the protocol, they tried to destroy you! If I'm honest with you, in the meantime just enjoy the freedom, that's what I'm going to do’.

Aziraphale, keeps his silence, that situation keeps him somehow restless. ‘What about you?’ asked.

‘Me? they will revenge, eventually, but I don’t care, they are afraid of me somehow, so I will make it up’.

‘Are you not worry?’.

‘I do. But I don’t want to think about it, Angel’. Crowley was certainly afraid, he knew that his days on Earth or Hell or any other kingdom were counted but he would do most with them, he finally was somehow free and this sensation was making him feeling unstoppable, he wasn't a coward, he will enjoy his brand new will. 

Aziraphale look out of the window, it was sunset, he looks his clock. ‘What day is today, how long we been here?’

‘I don’t know, days? Weeks? Isn’t Monday?’ Crowley checks his phone; very practical these gadgets were, he thought, 'it's Friday’ he confirmed.

‘Friday? Oh dear! I've to go to the bookshop tomorrow afternoon, I've got an order to received’

‘Do you have an order to received? You were doing plans with Armageddon upon us?

‘It wasn’t planned! They asked me a date, I give it one, I can't just tell them that probably none of us would it be around here for the next week, don't you think?' 

Crowley after a little tumble, he got up. ‘Well I'm going to sober up, after to the bed, I'm not looking forward to having a hungover. Are you going to be over there alone?’

‘Yes! I’m Fab!' said a little nervously Aziraphale. 'just going to make me something to drink and read a little bit’.

‘Sure? Well, heading to my bedroom.... and don’t you dare even to look at my plants!’

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, it was decided, he will give a little empathy and love to those poor tortured plants, It was outrageous what Crowley do with them. 

The next morning, after getting up and stretched Crowley went to the living room and for his surprise discovered a small woman, with long dark curly hair, sleeping at his sofa exactly in the same place where Aziraphale was the previous night, inside Aziraphale clothes. Crowley panicked!

‘Who bloody are you? What are you doing in my flat and most important, where is Aziraphale?!’ said Crowley pointing with the same water sprayed he used in the past. 

The woman started to move and rubbing his eyes, ‘what, Crowley? oh dear, what a headache, Forgot to sober up', said slightly understandable 

'WHO ARE YOU?!'

‘what do you mean who I’m Crowley? Don’t be ridiculous, it’s me!

‘Angel?’

‘Of cours- wait a moment, why do I sound funny?’ said Aziraphale in the time was trying to get up, and from his head felt a curtain of curly and long hair. He opens his eyes flattened. Saw his hands, very tinnier and smaller. Not the same hands he had yesterday for sure.

‘What? What? Crowley!, what has happened to me!? How do I look? tell me!’ In the time he touches her new hair. ‘Tell me!’ he panicked.

‘Well... you look different’.

‘different? What?’

‘You look.... girl-ish??’

‘Girl-ish?, I need a mirror!’ saying getting up in the middle of a panic attack.

‘Toilet’ said Crowley walking after her.

Aziraphale ran to the toilet. ‘What it means girlish?! and he found the mirror, and with it, a couple of small eyes, very different to the ones he used to see,' What the dear lord?’  
he saw the reflection. It wasn’t the one he would expect.

‘I do look like a woman! how this happened?’ He said in the time he was exploring this new face.

She turned up to Crowley and this has to be from him. ‘You! Demon! It was you!’ ‘This is the revenge from the plant's issue?’ 

*For further information, They quarrelled about the "special" treatment Crowley gives to his plants a few days ago, was quite an intense one, Crowley swore revenge*

Crowley raised his arms in the air, in a disarmed gesture,’ ‘why you blame me? Has nothing to do with me, I went to the bed and when I got up, it was a woman in my coach. Why don’t you try to change the shape, that would it help, you know, you aren’t human?’

‘I have tried already, It didn’t work, I can’t understand’. 

Aziraphale, turned to the mirror again, trying to find someone recognisable over that face. Aziraphale breathes deeply and felt something, it was in the air, everywhere, he knew what it was. 

‘Adam’ she said to the reflection in the mirror.  
‘It was the boy’. Crowley tasted the air.  
‘It was the boy’, Aziraphale confirmed.


End file.
